Gigan
Gigan is a kaiju who suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder, but his disorder is much similar to Launch's disorder because when he sneezes, his personality changes and neither one remembers the other's actions. History ProjectGodzilla Episode 0 Gigan makes his debut as a toy given to Organa by Joe. Joe describes Gigan as "completely feminine pussbasket" before dumping sneezing powder all over the monster, who sneezes and talks in death metal growls. Episode 1 Gigan, alongside Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla, is seen fighting a giant Yoda plush until Kiryu comes in and kills it with one laser blast, but then turns on Godzilla and his friends until a Giant Octopus crawls on to of Kiryu and deactivates it with its slime. While SpaceGodzilla exclaims to everyone about [[Asshole Pawn Brokers|another Pawn Stars ripoff]], Gigan says he wants to watch it before getting hit by Godzilla, who claims that Gigan is not cool enough to watch it. Gigan and Mechagodzilla then declare the show stupid as they watch it and then SpaceGodzilla summons the hands to throw them off of the couch. Episode 2 Gigan and Godzilla go to the bar, and the latter gets drunk while the former chats with his long-los brother Clark, who claims that Joe has the "best video games". Gigan teleports himself and his friends to Joe's place, which happens to be in Joe's bathroom. Gigan and his friends are watching Anguirus play a game. Once she finishes, he declares it to be Joe's turn. Joe refuses to play with the controller Anguirus used, causing Gigan to call upon the hands to dump sneezing powder on him. He pulls a gun on Joe and the human plays the game. Organa arrives at Joe's place, asking for his monsters. He deflects the angered Gigan's bullets and dumps sneezing powder on the monster, who drops the gun in fright, which fires when it hits the ground and hits Joe in the knee. The Badass Personality is last seen in this episode and hasn't appeared ever since. Episode 3 Godzilla is given an invitation from Aperture Science and brings Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, and Anguirus along with him. There, they befriend Rodan and Mothra, two fellow kaiju among other people or creatures that were also invited to test. Gigan and SpaceGodzilla pass through the tests with ease, while everyone else struggles. Near the end, they all managed to escape GLaDOS's neutrotoxin with Gigan's teleportation ability. Episode 4 Gigan, after watching Budget News, decides to search for the "Cult of Cthulhu", only to find that Joe, who kills a kid he found on the street, is the cult leader. He also discovers that John Thurston (the grandson of Francis Thurston) is also Joe. Episode 5 Gigan appears among the other monsters but has no speaking role. Episode 6 Godzilla and his friends are watching TV when Cthulhu appears and informs them all about the Holy Grail. He and the Usual Gang then decide to go on an adventure through Monster Island in search of the Grail. Godzilla leaves Rexy with MechaEDI and leaves with his friends on their journey. While journeying through the island, they encounter Cell, who is disposed of quickly by Godzilla. Then Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail, with Gigan and Clark going together at one point, but then separate from one another. Gigan arrives before Clark can give another girl a spanking, claiming the females to be witches and dragging Clark out of the castle, while sticking with his claim of the females being witches before returning the viewers to the plot. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail who quizzes them on what is behind them. Pyramid Head appears and gives the entire gang a hug. Episode 7 Gigan is only seen in the beginning segment. He asks about the Holy Grail and also teleports everyone (and himself) back home. Abilities Gigan has the ability to teleport anyone, as well as himself, anywhere at will. Personality His most dominate personality is Gigan, which is the personality he is in control of 99% of the time. In this personality he is often demure and clever, preferring to avoid confrontations and try to solve his problems by using his intellectual properties. He has know to lose his temper and attack on occasion but he is usually a pacifist (or better known to some as a "pussy"). Badass Gigan On occasions, when he interacts with a rare substance called sneezing powder (which will cause him to sneeze), he will transform into Badass Gigan and go into and uncontrollable rage and destroy almost all things in his path. Clark claims that he "was the reason why Gigan went badass", but this is yet to be confirmed. For some time after Episode 2, the Badass Gigan idea has been abandoned for reasons unknown. Trivia *Gigan's appearence is based off of the Gigan suit used in Godzilla: Final Wars. *Gigan's voice main and personality was inspired by and based off of the Gigan character from the parody web series "Godzilla and Gigan" or "G&G" for short. It can be found on the YouTube Channel GodzillaandGigan. Gigan's "badass personality" is an original idea. *Gigan is, so far, the second-oldest character in the series, with Cthulhu being the oldest. Category:List of characters from Project: Godzilla Category:Earth Defenders Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Daikaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Gigan family Category:Heroes Category:Aliens